coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9307 (23rd November 2017)
Plot Robert receives a call to say that his operation is tomorrow or the day after. He refuses to let the bistro staff know about his condition. Sally is astounded when the Gazette's lead story is "New Mayor rejects Bi Polar Sister". Gemma is glowing about Henry's interest in her. Sally accuses Gina of giving the paper the details of her story but Rosie owns up to being the culprit. Michelle tells Daniel and Zeedan that Robert needs several weeks' rest after the accident. Chesney overhears. Colin and Moira say their goodbyes, much to Liz and Steve's relief. Rita moves back into her flat. Dev comes home to find Gina packing her things. He's angry that she didn't tell him about her condition and accuses her of constantly walking away from her problems. Chesney returns his compensation money to Robert in gratitude for saving Joseph's life. Gina breaks down and Dev promises his support, telling her to unpack her bags. Robert is embarrassed when Tim lets slip to Tracy that he had a taxi booked for The Sunset Casino. Daniel starts to make errors with the orders. Chesney offers his help in the bistro kitchen. After talking to Billy about his father's death, Robert puts all the money in the church's offertory box, much to the vicar's amazement. Peter puts Steve's details on an internet dating site. It creates a 3D image of his ideal woman, which coincidentally looks just like Tracy. Gemma searches for Henry. Robert uses Chesney being taken on as casual help as an excuse to delay his operation, saying the bistro business is suffering. In front of Chesney and Michelle, Billy returns the money. Gina and Sally make up. Dev gets materials for Gina and sets her up on a Christmas market. Robert takes his temper out on Chesney, Billy, Zeedan and Daniel until the pressure gets too much and he blurts out about his condition. He demands they all back off him. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast *Colin Callen - Jim Moir Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Interior Notes *Last appearance of Moira Pollock until 28th February 2018. *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev gets a shock when Gina hits the headlines; Robert rejects Chesney's gesture of goodwill; and Peter thinks he has found Steve's perfect woman. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,070,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns